Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to focus control for imaging devices and the like.
Description of the Related Art
Examples of methods for controlling the focus of an imaging device include a phase-difference detection method and a contrast detection method (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 09-054242 and Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-004914). There is also available an image-plane phase-difference detection method that also takes into account shooting in a Live View (LV) mode, which allows a user to capture images while looking at the images on a rear monitor or the like (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-083407).
In the image-plane phase-difference detection method, which also supports the Live View mode, however, a need still exists for more stable focus control than ever to make the method suitable for shooting in the Live View mode and for movie shooting. In particular, with an increase in pixel count, inadvertent focus transitions would result in the production of moving images that are unnatural for observers.